1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to fans for creating air currents and, more particularly, to a free-standing overhead fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling fans are widely used to increase air circulation in rooms. The fans, which are fixedly mounted on ceilings, usually have three or four fan blades that are rotated by an electric motor. The fans create downward or upward air currents and are able to very efficiently circulate air in large spaces.
Ceiling fans promote energy conservation by allowing more effective circulation of heated and cooled air from heating and air conditioning units. Also, by themselves, ceiling fans provide a pleasant breeze having a cooling effect in warm weather.
Ceiling fans are preferred over portable fans that blow air horizontally across spaces because ceiling fans provide a more uniform and gentle breeze. Ceiling fans are also able to more effectively circulate air over large spaces.
One significant disadvantage of ceiling fans is that they are not portable and cannot be readily moved to provide air circulation elsewhere. In addition, they are impractical in places having very high ceilings such as, for example, atriums of hotels and office buildings. Ceiling fans also, of course, cannot be used in the outdoors since there is no place to mount the fans.
Thus a need exists for a portable, free-standing fan that provides the advantages of a ceiling fan.